Shotacon
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Ketika Seto menyukai anak-anak shota. Yaoi. Shotacon!Seto/Kano. Shintaro/Konoha. [Bonus: Pair lain yang silakan tebak sendiri]. Special Fic For Miyucchi's Birthday.


_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Shotacon © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: Seto/Kano, Shin/Konoha &amp; [Silakan tebak sendiri]  
_

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Shotacon!Seto, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Miyucchi's Birthday]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Mengerlingkan mata. Membuang nafas.

Aroma khas teh menggelitik indra penciuman. Seorang gadis baru saja datang bersama lima cangkir teh nikmat yang siap diminum di depan meja. Begitu menaruh kelima gelas sesuai dengan pemiliknya—dua gelas ditaruh pinggir kanan meja tepat di dekat sofa sebelah kiri. Satu cangkir ditaruh dekat-dekat dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk di lantai, tepat di depan televisi. Satu untuk diminum sendiri oleh sang gadis. Sedangkan satunya lagi hanya ditaruh di atas meja tanpa sang pemilik yang mencicipi.

Hembusan nafas terdengar lagi. Bersama suara keran diputar dan air yang berhenti mengalir.

Kano—sosok yang terus-menerus membuang gas bernama karbon dioksida, kini berjalan mendekat ke arah meja untuk mengambil segelas teh demi melepas dahaga.

Berkat hukuman yang diberikan Kido, hanya karena ia membuat permasalahan kecil dengan Momo—yah, tak bisa disebut kecil juga karena itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan sang idol itu sendiri sih. Dan sekarang itu semua sukses membuatnya benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang. Bayangkan saja, ia disuruh harus mencuci semua piring kotor, segunung pakaian, membersihkan kamar mandi, dan masih banyak lagi. Ah, bisa-bisa besok ia pantas jika melamar menjadi babu.

Duduk pada salah satu sofa yang kosong, mengambil lapak yang dekat dengan temannya yang lesehan di lantai.

Aroma teh sudah tak dapat ia rasakan begitu meraih cangkir miliknya. Kano merasakan lapisan keramik pada cangkir tak terasa panas seperti biasanya.

Dalam hati, ia kecewa. Ingin sekali dibuatkan yang baru. Tapi malas kalau sampai satu kalimat meluncur, "bikin aja sendiri".

Yasudahlah. Pada akhirnya ia minum juga setengahnya.

Mata kuningnya sejenak melirik. Pada dua pemuda merah-kuning di hadapannya. Yang satu asyik bermain ponsel, yang satunya lagi asyik memakan _negima_. Matanya pun melirik ke arah yang lain. Pemuda tepat di depan televisi, menonton sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

Kali ini, Kano memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi. "Seto. Apa ada sesuatu yang menimpuk kepalamu tadi pagi?"

"Aku rasa seekor rusa bukan lagi cintanya," anggota nomor 7 menimpali.

"Rusa?"

"Bukan _medusa_."

Mary, di tempatnya, merasa seperti dibicarakan. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap memasang wajah polosnya dan tersenyum manis.

Sosok yang ditanyai tak menjawab. Masih asyik menatap layar tv, dengan entah apa benar—untuk apa juga _popcorn _itu? Tahukah, jika itu sudah membuat Kano stress? Bukannya membantunya mengurus rumah—yah, walaupun ini hukumannya, tapi setidaknya, hei, apa arti sebuah pertemanan jika tak saling tolong-menolong.

"Biarkan saja." Kemudian kembali pada ponselnya, Shintaro memberikan tanda jika tak ada lagi pertolongan yang bisa didapat.

Kano lelah.

Setidaknya, walaupun ia tak mendapat bantuan untuk mengerjakan hukuman. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan Seto tetap menonton televisi jikalau film yang ditonton memang berbobot.

Tidak yang seperti ini—

Anak kecil di mana-mana. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, ini hanyalah film anak-anak. Yang menayangkan begitu banyak anak-anak. Dengan tema anak-anak. Hal-hal menyenangkan yang dilakukan anak-anak. Permainan anak-anak. Kehidupan anak-anak. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak yang tak lebih berumur 6 tahun.

"Hentikan cengiran itu," Kano berkomentar jijik begitu melihat wajah senang Seto. Sungguh, ia merasa jijik sekali sekarang. Kalau perlu, ia ingin memutuskan tali persaudaraan dengan teman sekaligus keluarganya ini. Ogah banget bisa kenal sama orang kayak begitu.

Seto masih tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. "_Nee_~ Kano, kau tahu. Anak-anak sangatlah manis! Lihatlah! Wajah anak laki-laki itu, sangat lucu." Kemudian memakan makanan ringan dalam dekapannya.

"Hanya pendapatmu yang begitu," —Shin lagi-lagi ikut berkomentar.

Di tempatnya, Mary menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku rasa itu benar, anak-anak sangat manis!" Potongan kecil ingatannya dengan anak-anak, kalau tak salah itupun juga.

Desah lelah keluar. Kano memijit pelipisnya.

Cangkir dalam genggamannya masih belum ia taruh. "Yah…" Mata kucing melirik ke arah teman serba hijau itu. "Kau sudah menontonnya sampai 4 jam. Lama-lama kau bisa menjadi penjahat kriminal jika terlalu lama menonton seperti itu—"

"UHUK—"

Entah ini kaget akan ucapan Kano. Atau memang terlalu antusias memakan _popcorn. _Yang jelas sekarang Seto dalam keadaan keselak oleh makanan yang ia makan sekarang ini.

Batuk-batuk dan suara kesakitan lainnya. Itu sama sekali tak membuat Kano menjadi sepanik Mary. Pemuda pirang itu malah menarik kerah baju Seto, membuat empunya semakin kesakitan. Sebelum kemudian, dengan wajah kelewatan datar, ia langsung menyumpal mulut sang pemuda tinggi untuk meminum teh miliknya.

"Akhaahuugghhh—"

Shintaro mengangkat alisnya. Bingung harus menyebut ini sebagai pertolongan pertama pada seseorang yang tersedak, atau penyiksaan secara tak sengaja. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berpikir mengenai itu. Sama malasnya dengan laki-laki lebih tinggi di sampingnya.

"Diam, dan, minum." Wajah tak peduli tergambar jelas pada paras Kano. Mungkin rasa sakit hati dirinya yang tak dibantu apa-apa sukses menyatakan bahwa Seto bukanlah manusia hingga ia tega melakukan ini. Dia juga bahkan tak peduli dengan jaket sang kawan yang basah karena ulahnya.

Toh, yang penting enggak jadi keselak.

Begitu cairan di dalam cangkirnya habis. Kano langsung menarik dirinya untuk kembali duduk di atas sofa, tak lupa ia meletakkan cangkir kosong itu di atas meja.

Dan sekarang giliran tugas Mary. "Se-Seto, apa kau baik-baik saja? A-a-aku akan membuatkan teh lagi. I-itu, pakaianmu, bisakah kau melepas pakaianmu?" Gadis itu terlihat sangat panik, padahal hanya masalah sepele.

Dengan segenap nyawa yang masih dimiliki. Seto hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Ambilkan saja kain," saran Kano.

"Ba-baiklah!" Dan sekarang Mary sudah bergegas dan meninggalkan keempat laki-laki di ruang tengah.

Kembali menghembuskan nafas. Sang pelaku dari kejadian mencekoki-tanpa-rasa-belas-kasih hanya mengangkat satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain, membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Ini membuat beberapa orang di sana terheran-heran. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka masih bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan di wajah itu, tapi semuanya berubah setelah kejadian di mana Kido mengeluarkan kalimat mutakhirnya.

TV dimatikan oleh Kano yang sudah meraih remot. "Jangan menonton film itu lagi."

Dan dari kubu Seto, merasa tak terima. "Eh, kenapa? Ada yang salah, Kano?"

Tentu saja, itu sangat menyimpang. Wajah sang _Deceiver _menjelaskan secara tak langsung.

Tak lama kemudian. Mary datang, membawa beberapa lapis kain putih yang masih bersih. Dan langsung saja Kano ambil semua kain itu. Mata kucingnya memberikan isyarat, untuk Seto sekaligus juga Mary, yang keduanya harus minggir dari tempat. Mau tak mau, anggota 2 dan 4 itu pun mengikuti permintaan sang _member _nomor 3.

Sofa panjang berisi dua laki-laki lainnya, Mary duduk di pinggir kanan sofa, sehingga Konoha tepat dihimpit sang gadis dan juga Shintaro. Sedangkan Seto, ingin mencari tempat untuk duduk, akan tetapi begitu melihat dua lembar kain dilempar ke arah lantai—karena lantai itu juga terkena tumpahan teh—dan kini Kano menarik paksa jaketnya dan memakai satu kain lainnya untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas teh tumpah di sekitar pakaian dan wajah.

Seto terdiam, dan yang lain pun juga hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kepedulian Kano sekarang.

Ah, jangan bilang karena urusan rumah tangga yang sekarang dihadapi Kano sampai membuat karakter pemuda itu jadi tampak seperti calon istri masa depan?

"_Shotacon, _atau pedofil, atau keduanya."

"—Hah?"

Helaan nafas panjang. Wajah tak menyenangkan dari pihak Kano yang belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya kini sudah terlanjur merebahkan diri di atas sofa kosong. "Jika kau terlalu lama menonton film seperti itu, apalagi banyak bocah-bocah _shota_, kau bisa jadi _shotacon_."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku jadi _shotacon _atau pedofil seperti yang kau bilang?"

"Itu menjijikan." Bukan Kano, tapi dari pihak Shintaro.

Seto duduk tepat di samping pemuda lebih pendek di dekatnya. Seringai terpampang. "Benarkah? Aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang menjijikan. Bagaimanapun juga, par_a _bocah laki-laki berwajah manis seperti itu sangat lucu," pendapatnya sih begitu, tidak tahu dengan pendapat yang lain. "Memangnya kau tidak lihat tadi? Aku saja yang melihatnya, rasa-rasanya ingin memeluk dan mencium bocah manis itu!"

Kano bergumam tidak jelas dengan pernyataan sang Kousuke.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi _shotacon _yah? Ah, seharusnya kau mematikan televisinya lebih awal." Shintaro bermaksud kepada Kano yang terlambat mencegah sang kawan masuk ke dalam lubang kesesatan.

Sebenarnya Kano juga merasa demikian. Seharusnya ia mematikan televisi lebih cepat 4 jam sebelumnya—alias, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Seto menonton film anak-anak itu.

Seto, merasa menemukan sebuah ide dengan kalimat yang melintas di benaknya. "Oh... aku penasaran, apakah tanggapanmu akan sama mengenai para _shota_, jikalau bocah itu adalah Konoha-s_an_?" Ia sudah tahu hubungan kedua orang itu sebelumnya, jadi tak masalah memberikan pertanyaan seperti ini. "Hmm~ bagaimana ya bentuk _shota _dari Konoha-_san_? Sepertinya sangat manis!"

Perempatan di dahi Kano. Dengusan dari Shintaro. Tatapan bingung dari pihak yang dibicarakan dan juga gadis di sebelahnya.

Mencoba memancing, huh?

"Tak perlu menjadi bocah _shota_, aku juga sudah tertarik. Dalam bentuk apapun, Konoha tetap manis." Seringai iblis membalas seringai mengejek. "Oh, kenapa kau tak lihat saja bentuk _shota _dari laki-laki di sampingmu? Kau tahu, kalau kau terlalu penasaran, kau akan dalam keadaan berbahaya," sebuah peringatan tak terlihat tetapi dapat dirasakan oleh Seto. Sepertinya ada yang tidak rela sosok yang disukainya, disukai oleh orang lain.

"Oh~" Tertarik, sang Kousuke memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin. "Aku hanya penasaran. Karena wajah yang sekarang saja sudah lucu, bagaimana dalam bentuk bocah?"

"Aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya." Ponsel dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Shintaro melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Dan baik Konoha, Mary, maupun Kano, sulit mengartikan dari tatapan mengintimidasi dari keduanya.

Suasana menjadi terlalu serius. Dan Kano tak terlalu suka itu. "Lagipula, sudah _lolicon_, sekarang kau juga _shotacon, _hah?" sindir sang Penipu.

"_Lolicon_? Hah?" Seto bertampang bodoh, seolah tak mengerti. Tapi Kano hanya membalas dengan tatapan matanya ke arah Mary, dan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah kebingungan—sama bingungnya dengan sosok hijau ini.

Tatapan tajam diberikan kepada pemuda jangkung. Kano entah kenapa jadi mudah kesal sekarang.

Dan Seto menyadari hal itu. Ia hanya mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit dari tempatnya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari anak kecil yang manis di luar sana. Mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan mereka. Di sini hanya akan membuatku jenuh."

Seperti bukan Seto saja. Atau mungkin ini memang benar-benar bukan Seto? Bagaimanapun juga, ucapan sang Kousuke jauh lebih mirip seperti seorang pedofil yang mencari anak kecil untuk diculik atau diapakanlah itu, Kano dan yang lainnya tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Berjalan beberapa langkah untuk bisa meraih knop pintu. Dan sekarang tiga pasang mata mengarah tepat pada pemuda yang sedaritadi memerengut terus.

Seperti tatapan untuk dirinya memberikan jawaban. Kano berdecak kecil akan hal itu. "Khh." Mata kucingnya mengerling.

Pada akhirnya, ia pun bangkit. "Seto, aku khawatir dengan anak kecil yang akan kau temui nanti. Jadi lebih baik kau tak usah keluar." Warna kuning berubah menjadi warna merah pada iris mata, Kano mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya.

"Aku akan menggantikan calon korbanmu." —Dan kemudian, suara Kano kini terdengar jauh lebih muda dari 16 tahun seperti awalnya. Suara _shota_.

Seringai tipis, berganti menjadi senyuman lebar begitu Seto membalikkan badannya berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok yang berbeda sebelumnya, tapi ia sangat mengenalnya, dan membuatnya bernostaglia 5 tahun—atau mungkin lebih?—mundur dari sekarang.

Kaus krem, celana pendek, beberapa bekas luka yang ditutupi, dan tidak lupa wajah bocah alias _shota _yang sangat manis. Kano mengambil dirinya saat masih dipenuhi luka? Ah, itu semakin mempermanis rupanya.

"Kano~!" Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Seto langsung menerjang sosok kecil itu. Memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Membuat yang dipeluk menjadi risih sendiri. "Kau manis sekali!"

Kano kecil hanya memberontak pelan, susah bernafas kalau dipeluk seerat ini. "Y-ya, tapi pelukanmu, oi, Seto—"

Pelukan semakin erat. Kalau memang sudah menjadi _shotacon_, sepertinya Kano harus siap-siap dengan _death-hug _lainnya, semoga saja ia tidak mati karena sesak nafas. Dan—ah, perasaannya saja atau ia merasa tangan Seto menyingkap kausnya hingga sedikit bagian punggungnya terlihat? Apa sekarang pemuda itu sedang menyentuh punggungnya?

Tanpa disadari. Seto menyeringai tipis. Ia melirik ke arah Shintaro yang ogah-ogahan menatap pemandangan yang sekarang. "Shintaro-s_an_." Dan entah apa itu maksud dari isyarat yang diberikannya. Yang heran saja, hanya dipanggil namanya, Shin sudah mengerti apa maksud dari yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda lebih muda darinya itu.

Menghembus nafas panjang. "Aku tahu pasti jadinya seperti ini." Shin bangkit, menarik tangan Konoha dan Mary, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan memutar knop pintu.

Wajah kedua albino yang ia tarik sudah kecirian sekali ingin bertanya apa, dan sang _HikkiNEET_ hanya bisa menjawab, "Kita ke taman—di sana ada makanan."

Dan dengan wajah kedua anggota polos itu yang berubah menjadi cerah. Maka suara debum pintu tertutup, dan di dalam markas hanya ada dua orang saja sekarang.

"Ugh—" Kano masih sulit menatap karena wajahnya tertutup dengan sesuatu yang serba hijau.

Seringai kembali tersungging—hanya saja, yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih berbahaya. Yang lebih tinggi langsung saja menarik tubuh bocah di dekapannya ke arah sofa. Hanya untuk duduk dan memangku Kano versi _shota _ini.

"Kena kau~" Pelukan erat langsung ia berikan untuk pinggang sang _Deceiver_.

Bak anak kecil, yang memang demikian karena bentuk tubuh yang mendukung. Kano hanya bisa memberontak, dan menendang-nendang udara. "—Apaan?! Kena apa?!" Kesabaran menipis, dan biarkanlah dirinya mirip seperti seorang gadis dalam masa PMS, karena ia benar-benar mudah emosi sekarang.

Seto menyeringai. Menaruh dagunya di atas pucuk pirang itu, dan menghirup aroma setiap helai-helai sang kawan.

Satu tangannya kini mulai merayap, menyelusup ke dalam kaus yang digunakan Kano. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi tetap dalam keadaan memeluk agar bocah dalam dekapannya tak bisa lepas.

"Shuuya~ kau paling pengertian untukku," mengucapkannya tepat di telinga sang bocah, berhasil membuat empunya bergidik. "Kau tahu apapun yang sangat aku inginkan."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau tak sadar?"

Pelukan sedikit terasa renggang. Jika Kano berpikir ia akan dilepaskan sekarang, maka ia harus mengubur semua harapannya begitu tahu-tahu angin menyapanya, dan langit-langit sudah berada di hadapannya yang merasakan empuknya sofa bagi punggung kecilnya.

—Oh.

Keadaan ini, sangat ia kenal. Dan ia tahu maksud dari Seto dan seringainya begitu berhasil membuat bayangan yang menutup seluruh tubuh Kano.

Decak kesal. "…Jadi maksudmu itu kau ingin memperkosaku dalam bentuk anak-anak, huh? Sampai memberikan kode seperti itu?"

Kano memang paling pengertian.

"Kau cepat tangkap juga ya—dan ya, walau sebenarnya film itu tidak terlalu seru dan sepertinya sangat menyenangkan bisa berdebat dengan Shintaro-s_an_, awalnya aku merasa kau tak cukup peka," jawab Seto sejujur-jujurnya, sama jujurnya dengan keinginannya. "Jadi, kau seperti ini terus ya?"

Manik memalingkan diri dari tatapan mata coklat kekuningan di hadapannya.

Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, dan Kano tak terlalu panik seperti gadis perawan yang mau diperkosa. Hanya saja—ia lelah. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya, ia memang sudah sangat lelah, harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan itu pun ada yang belum selesai. Dan sekarang, dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia saja tak yakin apakah beberapa jam ke depannya ia bisa memiliki tenaga sekedar untuk berjalan.

Tapi Kano hanya bisa pasrah. Ini bisa menjadi celah untuk mempekerjakan Seto nanti.

"Seto…" panggilan biasa yang membuat sosok yang terpanggil merasa tak suka—karena, seharusnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan lagi 'Seto', dan Kano tahu apa itu. Tapi sang pemilik nama hanya bisa diam-diam saja untuk mengetahui kelanjutan ucapan sang bocah—maksudnya Kano dalam bentuk bocah.

Mata kucing beralih lagi, tapi tetap saja tak ingin menatap ke depan. "...kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang..."

"—Siapa?"

Perasaan saja atau tidak, hati Seto terasa agak panas begitu tahu jika di mata sang kucing manis, dirinya ini ternyata dapat mengingatkan seseorang—dan, dalam keadaan seperti ini pula. Memang posisi yang sekarang ini bisa mendefinisikan seseorang? Berhubung dengan situasi, sepertinya orang yang dimaksud bisa sangat terlihat mesum yah.

Kano menunjukkan seringai menyebalkannya. Dan ini membuatnya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Kembaran Shintaro-_kun_."

"Kembaran? Kisaragi-_san_?"

"Itu saudara. Yang aku maksud ini memang benar-benar terlihat kembar."

Dan Seto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ah, ia tahu.

.

Sedangkan itu di lain tempat.

Keadaan dalam taraf kelewatan hening. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara detak jam dinding dan juga gores pensil pada _sketchbook_. Walaupun di ruangan itu, terdapat gitar yang terbiarkan disandarkan di dekat meja, tetapi pemiliknya sama sekali tak mengambilnya hanya untuk sekedar memetik beberapa lagu.

Helai coklat berayun begitu menduduki kursi putar. "Enak saja…"

"Apa?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa…"

Dan orang lain di sana kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya semula—menggambar entah apa itu di atas kertas.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Mengingat akan beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang cukup hebat bisa mengetahui pembicaraan yang tempatnya sangat jauh darinya. Sosok yang sadar tak sadar, disebut-sebut sebagai 'kembaran' Shintaro itu, kini mencoba berpikir sebentar.

Hah.

Dirinya bukan _shotacon _ataupun pedofil ya. Enak saja ia dituduh begitu.

Mata kecoklatannya langsung beralih fokus. Tepat ke arah pucuk merah sebagai sosok satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Senyuman tipis tersungging untuk sosok di seberangnya itu. Ia merasa sepertinya ruangan ini tidak terlalu dingin, tetapi sosok itu selalu memakai syal garis-garis biru-putih. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, sosok itu manis juga—ah, ok.

Sekarang ia hanya ingin menetapkan.

Hanya karena _Dia_ memiliki suara _shota,_ ia tak bisa dibilang _shotacon_. Hanya karena sosok itu adalah mahasiswa, dengan selisih umur 3 tahun darinya, itu bukan termasuk pedofil!

.

.

.

_**End…**_

* * *

**A/N: **TJIEEE, MIYU ULTAH TJIEEE, MAKIN TUA TJIEEE /LEMPARBATU /GAK.

HABEDE YA MIY. MAKIN DA BES YAH. DIKAU MEMANG TEMAN SEPERJUANGANKU YANG PALING NGANU :'))

BETEWE, KARENA WAKTU ITU BAGINDA ASAL CEPLOS KADO ULTAHMU _SHOTA_!UKE, JADINYA GINI AJA YAH. TAMBAHAN, KAMU KAN UKE PALING PENGERTIAN, JADI DI SINI DAKU BIKIN KANO JADI UKE YANG SANGAT PENGERTIAN KEPADA SEMENYA WWWWWW—

WELL, TRI ON WAN YAHAHAHAHAHA, YU NAW LAH PAIR KE TIGANYA SIAPA MIY. AHAHAHAHAHHA.

Ok deh, _caps lock _semua ini jadinya.

Dan, abaikan judulnya yang nganu. Jujur, daku kehabisan ide hiks.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
